


Flowers and Love Confessions

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Allison and Aaliyah Cavaj are my ocs, Asheena (side deal), Buckle tf up, But also squeal, Come to think of it this shouldve been a Klaine fic, F/F, I wanna puke, Johnance, Johnny is oblivious, Lance is a gay nerd, Like Klance and Klaine levels of gay, M/M, Meh oh well :/, Mile is annoyed, OH MY FUCK, Theyre oy in this fof like 2 seconds omg, This gone be gay, This is GAAYY, This is so teeth-rottingly fluffy, When isnt he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: Johnny didn't know who gave him the flowers, but he was glad they were there. He took out his little notepad for Theatre stuff and got to work on decoding the message with a bright smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK YOU GUYS  
> THIS WAS GONNA BE A JOHNANCE SUKI KIRAI FIC-  
> BUT YOUVE BEEN BAMBOOZLED AND SO HAVE I  
> THIS GONE BE A GAY N CRAZY RIDE SO BUCKLE TF UP BC IM THE DRIVER
> 
> ((Also I used the VA's last names for the characters so :/))

The first time Lance tries to confess to Johnny, it's Valentine's Day. He practices the words in the mirror like a thousand times, wears his best band T-shirt- the only one without quills stuck in it-, and even manages to find jeans in his closet with less than a dozen rips.

Lance buys a dozen red roses- nothing too complicated- and practices a dozen more times. It should be simple- it's a love confession containing only 3 words. It shouldn't be too hard.

And yet, compared to saying them, Lance would rather dig his literal own grave and crawl inside.

So he goes to the Theatre (By now him and Ash are cool and he's alright with the rest of them...except for Mike) and sits on the stage, waiting.

By this point, Ash and her girlfriend Meena have already exchanged little gifts and the porcupine is now making her way over to him.

He looks down and gets ready to show her the roses to get her opinion…

When he realizes that he fucking forgot them. In the fucking _bathroom._

He groans and hops off the stage, cursing his own name and walking out of the Theatre before Ash can catch up to him and ask him about what he's doing there.

He wrings his hands and hides his face in his hands, groaning and cursing himself out.

How stupid could he _be!?_

Lance groans again, but all the noise and self-anger stops when he sees Johnny skate-boarding towards the entrance.

He looked handsome as always, with his leather jacket and slightly messy fur.

Lance could feel his heart go crazy in his chest.

He wrung his hands, but couldn't get enough courage to say anything, and watches as Johnny's skateboard hits his palm and he walks through the entrance with a bright smile as always.

Again, he thinks about how _stupid_ he is.

He may be cool with Ash and may not have a problem with anyone except Mike- though really, are you surprised?-, but going back to his house, coming back to the Theatre, and letting everyone _know_ that he liked Johnny a little too much made him want to crawl into a ditch and never come back out.

No matter who ends up getting his guitar.

He sighs and goes to get up, but something comes along to help turn his luck around.

That something- or rather _someone_ \- happens to be Meena Kelly.

He runs after her, shouting her name over the volume of her headphones.

When she doesn't stop or even acknowledge his presence, Lance is forced to tug on the bottom of her hoodie to get her attention (Granted, he can barely _reach_ without jumping, but desperate times call for desperate measures).

She jumps and almost falls, but she catches herself and stands upright again. She looks down at him and takes her headphones off.

“Lance? What's wrong?” She asks, cradling her white headphones to her chest.

“Hey, sorry, Meena. I'm sorry to bother you and stuff, dude, but do you know any close flower shops that are open right now?” He says in a rush, wringing his hands again.

Meena looks at him, then taps her headphones. She hums in thought, her ears flicking absently.

Finally, she turns to him. “Actually, I do. There's one about 2 blocks from the Theatre. It's that way.” Meena says, pointing to a flower shop at the far left of the Theatre.

He doesn't hug her, but he does grin and weakly fist-bump her hand in thanks. Then he's off like a shot, leaving Meena to wonder if that exchange actually happened.

________________________________________

He gets to the shop, rubbing his hands together nervously.

As he walks in, Lance is completely assaulted with bright, happy flowers in nice neon colors. He stares slack-jawed, not really knowing where to start.

This was a mistake.

Still, a kind Lynx with a lavender dress with her long fur piled into a bun at the top of her head approaches him with a smile.

“Hi! Anything I can help you with?” She asks, and she looks so motherly- kinda like Rosita- that he decides to trust her.

“Well, there's this guy that's really nice and funny but I don't have enough courage to tell him all that so I came here to get him flowers for Valentine's Day that I was gonna ask our friend to give him.” He explains, and it's then that he realizes that he's blushing and wringing his hand again.

Nevertheless, the lynx smiles and walks behind the counter, her tail swishing as she goes.

“So what meanings do you want to convey? That'll help me pick the flowers after I look up the meanings—” She says with a grin.

“Wait, flowers actually have _meanings!?_ ” Lance asks, dumbfounded. The kind lynx laughs.

“Of course! Here, they're all here in this book.” She giggles, handing him a book. He flips through it, completely dumbfounded. 

“Do you have a copy of this I could use?” He asks lamely. “For 5 dollars, I do.” The lynx laughs as Lance fumbles with his wallet and shells out a $5 bill.

He ends up spending a half-hour at the shop looking through meanings before walking out of there with a new friend in the lynx and a bouquet of blue hyacinths and yellow tulips—which are meant to convey sincere love.

He gets to his apartment and lays the things down on his bed, not really knowing where to go from here.

He could jut write his name on a card, but that would meant actually _admitting_ that he spent a half-hour at a flower shop just trying to get fucking Johnny Egerton some fucking _flowers_. So, he comes up with a different solution.

He grabs a card and looks up morose code to try to practice it. Johnny or Ash would recognize his writing, but they might not be able to recognize it in dots and dash form. So he sits there for a good hour trying to get a feel for morose code before he finally got down the words he wanted to say.

________________________________________

Lance, early in the morning, walks into the Theatre when only Buster Moon, Rosita, and Johnny are there.

He clutches the flowers and card and goes to open Johnny's backpack, which sits on top of his skateboard on the left side of the stage.

He feels eyes on him, and he sees Rosita, Buster, and Eddie trying to hold back teasing smiles, though Eddie was chuckling into his hoof.

“Not a word.” He warns. When the three adults don't seem fazed, he adds in a slight ‘Please' with his best pleading face.

“Our lips are sealed.” Rosita comments with a smile, though Buster and Eddie are this close to losing their shit and laughing like lunatics.

He slips out of the exit just as he sees Johnny coming onto the stage.

________________________________________

Johnny walks onto the stage, adjusting his bomber jacket after practicing when Rosita struts up to him with a smile. “Johnny. There's something in your backpack for you.” She explains with a smile.

Johnny tilts his head in confusion. For him?

He goes over to his backpack, and his face lights up with surprise when he saw the card and flowers. The card was covered in dots and dashes, and the flowers were beautiful, too.

Johnny didn't know who gave him the flowers, but he was glad they were there. He took out his little notepad for Theatre stuff and got to work on decoding the message with a bright smile.

He managed to decode it, and it read: _'I couldn't give you these yesterday, so here they are. I like you and I'm sorry.'_

Johnny was sure he felt butterflies in his stomach at the letter's words.

He looked around for a suspect- There was Rosita, as she'd pointed it out, but that seemed wrong.

Buster and Eddie were the only other ones here, and that felt even more wrong.

He thought of Mike being the sender and almost gagged at the thought. Ewwww… 

There was Ash, but she was taken and very much into her girlfriend Meena. Plus, she wasn't the pity-flower, so he ruled her out.

Meena, due to the aforementioned reason of bring taken and bring very much into said significant other, was also ruled out as a suspect. 

And Aaliyah Cavaj being the sender just sent him into a laughing fit. If she was straight or into dudes in anyway it was certainly news to him. Still, for now, he'd rule her out on those grounds.

Then, his mind circled back to Lance, and he blushed as he mulled it over. Still, he almost instantly ruled the punk porcupine out.

Still, that didn't mean Johnny _didn't_ hope it was him.

At rehearsal, all he'd been able to think about it was the note and the flowers and how sweet whoever the sender was had been to give him flowers as he sang his big heart out.

Maybe if Rosita or Ash were in a good mood he could get them to give the sender something from him- assuming they knew who it was.  
______________________________________________________  
Lance gets back to the Theatre early in the morning again with a bouquet full of white lilies and pink roses when Mike walks up to him.

"Hey, kid. Down here." The gruff voice of the gangster-looking mouse stops him in his tracks. Lance looks down and sees Mike McFarlane…

With a scowl, a card, a tin of fried chocolate chip cookies, and a flower-all of which being items that looked too big for him to hold.

"Yeah?" He asks. Mike groans, and Lance can hear a faint 'Can't believe I'm doin' this for that kid' before he shoves the items into Lance's paws.

"The porky chick told me to give this to you. Don't know why she couldn't ask Helga." He says with an eye roll, sauntering off and carrying his Saxophone case.

Lance looks down at the yellow rose, a sign of forgiveness. He reads the card, and in Johnny's crooked yet cute handwriting is:

**'Oh, don't worry! Wasn't expecting much anyway, so thanks for thinking of me! The flowers were pretty by the way!**

**As for the cookies, I hope you like chocolate!**

**-Johnny'**

Lance blushed and looked at everything. "Wait, Mike!" He called, running after the mouse to try to persuade him to give Johnny the flowers.  
______________________________________________________

Turns out, all Lance had to do was promise not to hurt Johnny.

_'Look, just don't hurt the kid; I'm not going through any teenaged whining if I can help it!'_

Those were his exact words (Or grumbles, more like), but Lance thought that maybe Mike might _actually_ care about Johnny.

Still, he waited for Johnny's reaction, and sure as heck Mike came trudging back the next day with a card, more cookies, and another flower.  
____________________________________________________  
Lance goes back to the flower shop again, and by this point he knows all of the staff and all of their quirks. They also all know his unique situation, and can now help him pick a perfect bouquet for Johnny the next time he sees him. 

Lately, Lance has been keeping a log of Johnny through the help of Ash, Gunter, Rosita, and Mike so he can see if he should throw something else in along with the flowers.

If Mike tells him something like 'Hey the kid's lookin' blue', he gives him a nice message to decode.

If Ash tells him that Johnny has been stressed or hasn't eaten in a while, he throws in some cookies or a sandwich that he can eat while decoding the messages or even just after a stressful rehearsal.

Its weird, but Gunter's been telling him that Johnny seems happier and more bright than usual, so he supposes that a little weird never hurt him before.  
______________________________________________________

Its a month and 5 days after Valentine's Day before Lance gets tired of the flowers and sneaking around. He decides that he's gonna confess, and the others are supportive of the decision.

Even Mike looks relieved. Lance couldn't blame him; He _was_ forced to be a messenger for almost all of February.

Lance leaves a card in Johnny's backpack with one flower from the bouquet he already has ready for Johnny. 

This time, he stays with the others and watches as Johnny's face falls, but then lights up again as he sees the flower and the card.

The card reads: _'Meet me at the cake shop near the Theatre at 4 PM. Your flowers will be there, and so will I.'_

At 4, Lance straightens his quills and band Tee and takes off like a shot out of the exit, somehow managing to get there before Johnny, even though the gorilla has a skateboard.

He straightens his shirt again as he clutches the flowers- which are blue delphiniums and red roses.

Johnny finally arrived there and sees Lance. His mouth is agape, and he comes closer as he lays his skateboard on one of the walls of the cake shop they're in front of.

"H-Hey." Lance says, thrusting the flowers in Johnny's face. Johnny's eyes widen. "T-These are for you." He says, his face aflame.

Damn, he has it bad. 

Johnny gently takes the flowers, a bright smile spreading across his face. "Thank you. I love them." He says with a light tone.

"Y-Yeah, so I like you. I've liked you since I met you, and I've been too much of a coward to give you the first flowers I bought you, so I've been s-sending flowers t-to you and c-coding the m-messages." Lance said, getting more nervous the longer he was in Johnny's presence.

Johnny smiles. "I like you too. I'm not sure when it happened, but it did. And now here we are." The Cockney gorilla says with a blush.

"Didn't think we'd get this far." Lance chuckles. "Same." Johnny affirms with a smile.

Lance grabs Johnny's hand. "So, want me to take you to that flower shop I always go to? You can pick out ones you like and we can grab something to eat, if you're up for it." The punk porcupine laughs nervously.

Johnny laughs, just as nervous as he squeezes Lance's paw. "Its a date." He affirms.

"C-Cool. You'll like the staff, they're really nice. Allison's really nice, too. She's the manager…"  
______________________________________________________  
The next day, Johnny opens his backpack to see a bouquet of red roses and a card, this time in normal writing.

It read: _' <3 U!'_

Johnny blushed with a smile since he knew exactly who it was from, where it came from, and why it was there in the first place.

Their first kiss was Johnny's lips pressed against Lance's cheek before rehearsal.


End file.
